


Creepy guy

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [64]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Jeremiah doesn't like this new guy in the Mountain, but Kurdy is not sure what to think about him.





	Creepy guy

„This guy is too creepy,“ Jeremiah said, watching the little man who was sitting at a table of the cafeteria all alone. „Did you know that he insists to be God's messenger?“

Kurdy kept quiet for a moment, thinking about the incident this afternoon. Yes, it had been strange, and he still couldn't say what exactly had happened, but he knew, without this guy, he would be dead now, or at least seriously hurt. „A lot of people are cracked in a way; you can't blame them. Most of them are not living in a safe place like the Mountain.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for: anything drabble- prompt: creepy


End file.
